


A Cockroach a Day, Gets You a Girlfriend in a Day

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I can only write fluff, Supercorp endgame, no disney songs on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: Kara is scared of something, fortunately Lena is there to save the day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 288





	A Cockroach a Day, Gets You a Girlfriend in a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, an idea came to me! And not a Disney song too! The idea came to me, when I remembered my brother reacting to a cockroach when we were young. Haha.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this!

“Kara?”

Kara’s eye twitched. The Super can sense it somewhere in her apartment and it is making her skin crawl.

“Hey,” Lena touched Kara’s left arm, voice laced with concern. Kara was looking around her apartment, her eyes like she was on fight or flight mode.

Kara’s skin is itching and goosebumps appear on her arms. The hairs on her neck were standing up.

This cannot be happening right now. It’s only been a few weeks since Lena and her were in good terms after everything that happened. She doesn’t need this, she cannot show fear in front of… her crush… no… the person she’s in love with... because she is Supergirl. And Supergirl knows no fear.

The Super realized her true feelings towards the CEO after the incident at the Fortress. Truth be told, it was painful and scary realization but a good realization to say the least. And now things are getting better, well she felt like she had to impress Lena somewhat. And she was hoping that the CEO felt the same way about her.

Plus, she hasn’t told anyone about this fear. Well, Alex knew because there was one time when they were in an old house (they were ghost hunting) and this… thing suddenly flew above their heads. Not surprisingly, the house crumbled to ashes in a matter of seconds. Thank Rao for her speed and flight, Kara was still screaming while flying the fuck out of there while carrying a bewildered Alex bridal style.

“There!” Kara shouted, her eyes shot off heat vision on the wall beside her nightstand.

“The fuck Kara!” Lena jumped away from Kara. After a second, the CEO ran towards the sink and got some water to throw at the small fire on the wall. “The fuck is wrong with you?” Lena shouted as she ran towards the sink again to get some water.

Kara was breathing heavily, her eyes are still glowing red.

“I can smell it. It’s still here.”

“What is it?”

Another splash of water on the wall, thankfully the fire went out.

“Don’t move,” Kara pushed Lena aside and hunched in front of Lena. A groan escaped the CEO’s lips. The Super was now using her x-ray vision all over the place.

“Hey guys… what the fuck,” Alex’s said as she entered her sister’s apartment. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The agent pointed with the wine in her right hand towards the wall. Part of the wall is scorched while Kara was hunched over, looking everywhere while Lena facepalmed and just shrugged.

“Shhhhhh!”

Lena walked over to Alex and got the bottle of wine.

“Don’t shhhhh me, Kara! What the hell is happening?”

The CEO then poured some of the wine in glass, leaned on the table and arched an eyebrow.

“IT… is roaming around my apartment, Alex!” Kara was still x-raying the whole apartment.

“It?” Alex questioned.

“IT!” growled Kara.

Realization hit the agent and she suddenly laughed causing Lena to almost spit out her wine.

“What the fuck is it, Alex?” Lena said as she tried to regain some form of composure. “Is it an alien of some sort?”

“Well… There was this… one time…” the Agent answered in between laughs.

“Shut it, Alex!” Kara’s head snapped towards her sister. “Don’t you dare!” the Super looked at her sister with glowing eyes.

“Whoa! Calm down! Jeez!” Alex’s hands were up in surrender.

“Can someone please tell me what is going on?” Lena pleaded. The CEO put down the wine glass on the table and gestured at Kara.

The agent walked towards the cabinet below the sink and handed Lena a can of anti-bug spray. Alex then proceeded to the door, got a hold of a shoe and gave it to the CEO.

“Here, you might need these,” Alex chuckled. Lena cocked her head to the side and before she could reply, a scream jolted her and the agent.

“It’s fucking flying!” Kara flew backwards and shot her heat vision again.

“KARA!”

“No no no no no no…” The Super was now zooming in circles since “it” is also flying and following her around the apartment.

Alex and Lena just stood there, mouth agape.

“Kill it, Alex! Kill it!” Kara screamed.

“It” suddenly landed on the floor and just started walking towards…

*SQUISH*

“You can stop zooming around the apartment, darling,” Lena was clearly exasperated. The CEO looked at the back of the shoe and made an “Eeww” sound. Alex cheeks were puffed and one hand on her mouth. The agent was clearly trying not to laugh.

“Is it dead?” Kara was still floating a few inches on the ground looking at the squished cockroach. The Super then looked at Lena, the CEO was smirking, a hand on her hips.

“You’re afraid of a little cockroach?”

Alex was now full on laughing. Clutching her stomach and almost falling over.

Kara landed with a thud and huffed all the way through her room. Alex was still laughing while Lena chuckled.

After a minute, Kara still was not going out of her room so Lena decided to check on her. Alex went to the couch to sit while wiping tears from eyes.

The CEO found the Super lying face down on her bed, clutching a pillow on her face. Lena sat beside her and ran her hands on her friend’s toned arm.

“Hey, you okay?”

Muffled replied came from Kara.

“What was that, darling?”

A teary eyed Kara looked up and said, “Would you still like me even though I’m afraid of cockroaches?”

The CEO chuckled, “Of course.”

“Really?”

“I find it cute. Also, I find it really endearing plus now I know I can protect you from something,” Lena looked at Kara lovingly.

Before Kara can reply, Alex shouted at the living room, “Will the both of you stop making out and help clean everything before everyone gets here?!?”

Kara red as a tomato, shouted back, “We were not making out!”

“Would it be so bad to kiss me?” Lena blushed. The CEO flicked an invisible lint on her pants.

“Wait… what?” owlish eyes looked at Lena.

“Nothing… Never mind,” the CEO sighed and tried to get up but the Super stopped her. She then sat up facing Lena.

“Repeat what you said, Lena.”

A second pass before Lena replied, “Will it be so bad if we two actually kissed?”

“Do you want to,” Kara gestured to her and Lena, “like… you know… kiss?”

Lena just nodded.

Kara leaned slowly and Lena met her halfway, capturing the Super’s lips with her own. Before they knew it, Lena was straddling Kara on the bed making out.

“You left your window open, I think that’s why…” Alex halted in front of Kara’s room. The CEO and the Super looked sheepish at the agent while their lips are still connected.

“I said stop making out and help me clean up!” Alex smirked and walked off to the living room.

“I guess we have to stop?” Kara leaned her forehead towards Lena. The CEO smiled and replied, “But we can continue later? I can stay over after?”

“Yes. Yes please,” Kara nodded so fast it made Lena chuckle. The CEO then kissed Kara’s nose and stood up, straightening her shirt. The Super jumped off of her bed and hugged Lena from behind.

“Come on, let’s help Alex,” Kara started to walk while hugging Lena from behind. The CEO chuckled and started to wobble with the Super towards the living room. But suddenly, Kara stopped after walking in the room.

The Super stepped aside and asked Lena, “Does this mean, you like me? Like more than a friend?”

A pillow flew towards Kara and hit her in the face.

“Of course, you dum dum!” Alex’s crossed her arms and looked smug at her little sister, earning her a glare from Kara.

“Yes, darling. I even want to date you… officially,” Lena looked at Kara lovingly. The Super then beamed her megawatt smile at the CEO.

“Wait… officially?” A crinkle formed on Kara's forehead.

Another pillow flew towards Kara and hit her face.

“You’re gonna get it, Alex!” Kara stalked her sister and the agent ran towards the back of the couch giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome~


End file.
